The present disclosure relates to a catheter assembly.
A patient receives a transfusion by puncturing a blood vessel of the patient with a catheter assembly connected to a transfusion line and indwelling the catheter assembly in the blood vessel.
The catheter assembly is configured to include a hollow catheter, a catheter hub fixed onto a base end of the catheter, a needle which is inserted into the catheter and has a sharp needle point at the tip, and a needle hub fixed onto a base end of the needle (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-263197). In addition, a valve element (hemostasis valve) and an operation member (pusher) performing opening and closing operations of the valve element are accommodated in the catheter hub.
The valve element accommodated in the catheter hub has a function of preventing leakage of blood flowing into a passage of the catheter hub via the catheter securing a blood vessel. Particularly, the catheter assembly of Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-263197 has a groove portion in which the valve element is formed on an outer peripheral surface thereof such that air confined between blood, flowing into the passage, and the valve element can be released via the groove portion. Accordingly, air bubbles are prevented from remaining in the passage such that the inflow of blood reliably takes place.
In the valve element of the catheter assembly or the catheter assembly of Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-263197, although air confined between blood flowing into a passage and the valve element can be released, it is possible for blood which has flowed into the passage via a groove portion to infiltrate a base end side of the valve element.
Blood infiltrating the base end side of the valve element from the groove portion remains between the valve element and an operation member even after administration of a liquid medicine performed by connecting an infusion set or a syringe thereto is completed, thereby resulting in a possible proliferation source of bacteria or a thrombus formation.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration, and an object of embodiments of the invention is to provide a catheter assembly in which it is difficult for blood to infiltrate between the valve element and the operation member when puncturing a blood vessel.